


Something Blue

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Divorce, F/M, Post-Endgame, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Years afterVoyagerhas returned home, Joe Carey runs into Seven of Nine at Tom and Harry's wedding.In this timeline, "Friendship One" never happened.  Cursed episode!





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vyrenrolar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrenrolar/gifts).

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 26. The prompt is "wedding."
> 
> Done for vyrenrolar, for Round 31 of the Trek Rarepairs Swap. She asked for Harry Kim/Tuvok or Seven of Nine/Joe Carey. Since I did Harry/Tuvok [last time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992932), I decided to go with Seven/Carey this time.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Joe Carey sat alone at the bar, nursing a beer. The wedding celebration swirled around him. It was quite the shindig. Everyone who'd been on _Voyager_'s unexpectedly long first mission had been invited. Tom's father's position in Starfleet meant more brass than you could shake a stick at, and Harry might be an only child, but he apparently had a very large extended family, all of whom were in attendance. 

There were piles of elaborate food on the buffet - even a couple of dishes with leola root, for old times' sake. Neelix and his family had apparently brought some with them from the Delta Quadrant, the new quantum slipstream drive making what had been a journey of years into just a few weeks. Alcohol was flowing freely, including real booze for those who wanted it. Even Quark had been invited; the happy couple credited him with introducing them.

There had been a traditional Chinese lion dance. The newlyweds had had their first dance, and now the dance floor was filling up. Admiral Janeway was dancing with Chakotay, Tal Celes was dancing with Mortimer Harren (now Dr. Harren), Samantha Wildman was dancing with Greskrendtregk, Marla Gilmore was dancing with one of the Delaney sisters...Megan, it was definitely Megan, her dimple flashing as she laughed.

Joe, however, didn't feel much like celebrating. He probably shouldn't even have come. He had wanted to see his old _Voyager_ shipmates. But a wedding...he really wasn't in the mood for weddings. 

Someone sat down beside him. "Commander Carey."

He looked up. And blinked, surprised. It was the former Borg, Seven of Nine. And she was gorgeous. Well, she'd always been gorgeous, but she looked much more...human now. She was wearing a pretty dress instead of the dermaplastic garment he's always seen her in. And her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, instead of in the tightly-controlled style she'd maintained on _Voyager_.

"Hi, Seven," he said. "Nice to see you. Enjoying the party?"

"I am, but it appears you are not."

"That obvious, is it?" He took another sip of his beer. 

"Most people attend gatherings in order to socialize with others. You are sitting alone, not speaking to anyone."

"Not anymore." He turned on the charm. "I'm with you, the most beautiful woman on _Voyager_." 

"Your blandishments would be more effective if they were more realistic," Seven said. "I will bear the scars of my time with the Borg for the rest of my life, and am well aware of how unattractive they are." Her tone was matter of fact, not angry or bitter.

"Seven," Joe protested. "You _are_ beautiful. Inside and out." The idea that such a stunning woman was unaware of her own beauty was astonishing. 

She didn't seem to know how to take that, and changed the subject. "Why are you not celebrating?" she asked. "Do you disapprove of the Kim-Paris nuptials?"

"No, no," Joe said. "They're a great couple, and I hope they'll be very happy together. I just...don't have a lot of faith in the institution of marriage at the moment."

"Explain."

He mused on that for a moment. He was just buzzed enough that he wanted to confide in someone. Why not Seven? "Let me get you a drink, and I'll tell you."

"Acceptable. Kava juice, please. Unfermented."

Joe placed the order, and got another beer for himself. "My marriage did not survive the Delta Quadrant," he said after the bartender left.

"My condolences," Seven said. "A great many of _Voyager_'s crew found themselves in your situation. You were all declared dead."

"Yeah, but how many of them returned to find that their wife had married their own brother?"

"A most...complicated situation. Perhaps that was the closest she could get to marrying you again? Since she thought you were deceased."

"Interesting way to look at it." He took another sip of beer. "The worst part is that I have to see them. He's my brother, she's the mother of my children, they're at every family gathering. Together, while I'm alone."

"Could you not marry again yourself?"

"I don't want to. Marriage is a crock." Oops, he probably shouldn't say that at a wedding.

"Many people have to try more than once to achieve a successful marriage," Seven said. "Mr. Paris is a relevant example."

That he was. Tom had spent three years on-again, off-again with B'Elanna. They'd eventually married, but it hadn't lasted. And there was no guarantee this second marriage would actually succeed. It would be rude to say so at the wedding, though. 

"I didn't expect B'Elanna to be here," he said instead. She was dancing...with Ayala, it looked like. 

"Miral was the flower girl, and wanted her mother to see her perform that duty. Parents must adapt, for the sake of their offspring."

"Don't I know it," Joe said. That was what was really weighing on him. "My older son is getting married this fall. Destination wedding, a week-long cruise to Risa. My brother will be there, with my ex-wife. And I have to be there, too."

"Do you still love her?"

"No," Joe said. The marriage had been over for years, and he accepted that. "It's just so awkward. Everyone whispering about how Abby dumped me for my own brother. And feeling sorry for me, since I'll be there alone."

"Could you not bring a date?"

"I don't have one," Joe said. A week of family wedding festivities wasn't the kind of event you brought a casual date to. At least in his case, it would be interpreted as bringing someone home to meet the family. Though she was right, it would take a lot of the pressure off if he did have a date.

"Perhaps someone here would accompany you," Seven suggested. "If only for the sake of friendship."

Joe considered that, a sudden thought occurring to him. He wouldn't dare...would he? Why not? What did he have to lose? "Now there's an idea. Seven...what are you doing the last week in September?"

"Me?" She was startled. "Would you not prefer someone more conventionally attractive, to impress your family?"

"I can't imagine anyone more attractive than you," Joe said. He meant that with complete sincerity. 

She looked at him for a long moment, a variety of emotions flitting across her face. Finally, she spoke. "I accept," she said softly. 

Joe could hardly believe it. Finally, he found his voice. "Great!" Maybe he felt like celebrating after all. He put down his drink, and held a hand out to her. "Would you care to dance?"

She took his hand, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. "I am more skilled at this activity than I was," she said, smiling. "I assure you that I will not dislocate your shoulder."

  


[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bc37d1052216b613333ad64fda783540/tumblr_pwxb84oql41wfaibeo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
